


Which road do I take?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Götzeus, Happy, Hömmels, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Rough Sex, Silly, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes Mats shopping because he wants to buy Benni a present only Mats ends up following Marco's advice, which isn't always a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Does Benni like onesies?” Marco said to Mats while he browsed through various clothing on the sale rack.  
“What?” Mats screwed up his eyebrows in confusion with his best friends question.  
“You wanted to get Benni a present right? How about a onesie?”  
“What on earth would make you think he would like on?”  
Marco finally turned around holding the most hideous pink shirt Mats had ever seen in his entire life. “I bought Mario a piglet one, he looked so cute”  
“you bought your boyfriend a pig onesie...” Mats eyes widened  
“He looked really cute in it, did I ever tell you how much I love Mario. You know he-”  
“Yes, yes all the time” Mats cut him off “Do you have a preference for pink or something?”  
Marco shrugged “No, i'm just gay” 

Mats waited by the door while Marco purchased the hideous shirt, smiling as soon as Marco walked back over to him. Mats hated shopping with Marco, he is worse than Cathy used to be. 

“So Marco, what kind of onesie for Benni?”  
Marco smirked triumphantly “How about a kitten?”  
“Seriously?”  
“You know what Mats? You would look hot in a dragon onsie. How about matching ones? Him blue and you ehm yellow?”  
“For once Marco, you have a good idea”  
“I am a man full of ideas” 

Mats followed Marco into the shop which is known to sell various night clothed items. As soon as they entered the building Marco made his way over to section of kinky lingerie. Mats seriously felt sorry for Mario. 

Mats sighed looking at the different colours, shapes and sizes. Why did this have to be so difficult. Thank god it wasn't long until Marco came running over looking rather evil. 

“Do you think Mario would like these?” Marco held up the kinkiest pair of thongs he had ever seen in his life. He seriously worried about Marco at times like these.  
“No, of course he won't”  
“But he'll look sexy in them” Marco licked his lips.  
“It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You will still bye them.”  
“yep”  
“Whatever, just help me choose one of these. How many different dragons can one shop have?”  
“Right” Marco said an instantly pulled two large onesies off the shelf. One yellow and one blue.  
“Well ok then” Mats giggled  
“I know you are fatter than him but they are very roomy”  
“Well, thanks for calling me fat...”  
“You know i'm joking” 

The two of them quickly paid for their items. Mats nearly died of embarrassment while Marco paid for poor Mario's underwear. 

The two of them climbed into Marco's car and he drove the two of them home. Mats spent nearly the whole time hyperventilating because Marco still hasn't got his licence and this is in fact Mario's car. Mats breathed a sigh of relief rather loudly when Marco pulled up outside of his home.  
“You shouldn't be driving”  
“You didn't complain when I picked you up...” Marco added sassily  
“No because I got a cab into town”  
“Good point, anyway babe. See you at training, love you” Mats rolled his eyes while Marco blew kisses at him.  
“Bye Marco, let me know if Mario likes his underwear”  
“Oh I will” Marco smirked then drove off. Mats could only pray he got home in one piece. 

Mats pulled open the door and was instantly met by the most delicious smell, Benni must be cooking his favourite food. Mats dropped his bags and all most skipped into the kitchen with delight. 

Mats was met with the most glorious sight. Benni was almost naked, only wearing a pair of boxers. His hips swayed gently to the sound of the music coming from his ear phones while he fried the food in the frying pain. Benni hadn't even noticed him come in. 

Mats wrapped his arms around Benni's waist and rested his head on the slightly smaller man's shoulder.  
“Hey”  
Benni jumped “Oh hey Mats, I didn't hear you come in”  
“Is that schnitzel I smell?”  
“Yep, only the best for my man” Mats smiled in awe  
“I have something for you too, be right back”  
“Ok” Benni smiled and pushed his ear phones back in. 

Mats reclaimed his bags from the hall way and hurried off into the bathroom to put on his oneside and surprise Benni. 

Mats smiled at his reflection in the mirror, he looked stupid. The yellow dragon looked more cute that fierce but Mats shrugged and walked back into the kitchen anyway. 

“What the fuck?” Benni jumped and all most dropped Mats' precious schnitzel on the floor.  
“Do you like it? I have one for you two so we can match”  
“Since when are hippo's yellow?” Benni eyed Mats suspiciously”  
“It's not a fucking hippo it's a dragon”  
“Oh, it's a little puffy. Did Marco put you up to this?”

Tears brimmed up in Mats' eyes because of the anger that flowed through his system, this anger quickly turned into sadness, he had only wanted to something nice for Benni and he got treat like this, the nerve. Benni was all most always the most generous of the two of them, the most romantic and the most sweet and for once Mats wanted to be that. 

“Am I getting fat or something?” was all Mats managed to say back, while he poked at his flat stomach.  
Benni looked at the hurt look on Mats' face, why is he being so sensitive lately anyway? It's not like him.

“Mats can I ask you something?”  
“Sure?”  
“Are you pregnant?” Benni joked but he regretted saying it as soon as he saw a look of pure hurt flash through Mats' features.  
“I'm sorry for once that, I wanted to do something nice for you. I'm sorry my presents are not as good as what you buy for me, I am sorry for taking Marco's advice and most of all i'm sorry for being Mats Hummels” Mats stomped on the floor like a tanturming child and made for his bedroom upstairs.  
Benni felt awful “Mats wait”  
“Fuck off”

Mats slammed the bedroom door shut and pulled the latch across and sat in front of it, while tears rolled down his cheeks. Mats rarely cried and he felt stupid crying just because Benni didn't like the gift he had bought him. He could have at least pretended, like Mats did when Benni had bought him a rotating tie rack.

Mats pulled out his phone to find two texts from Marco. 

To Mats  
From Marco  
Mario didn't like his underwear :-( 

To Mats  
from Marco  
Convinced him to try them on, he looks sexy ;-) 

Mats slammed his phone down onto the bed, at least someone was grateful about his gift. 

“Mats” Benni called softly with a gentle knock on the door.  
“Go away” Mats snapped  
“Mats, i'm sorry please open the door”  
Mats sighed and pulled himself up to his feet, quickly unlocking the latch and opened the door to find Benni wearing his blue dragon onesie. 

Benni stepped forward and cupped Mats' chin, wiping a tear away with his thumb “I'm sorry for being ungrateful Matsi”  
Mats nodded “It's ok, sometimes I feel like I am a shit boyfriend”  
“No, you are the best boyfriend in the history of the world”

The both of them spent the rest of the night cuddling up in bed reading Benni's favourite book while both wearing their onesies. The schnitzel and the argument long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when Marco arrives home..

Marco breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he pulled his car down the drive. He had got home without killing anybody or getting caught by the police again. 

Marco rolled his eyes as soon as he pulled open the front door to find Mario furiously hoovering up the living room. Mario is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to housework. The nerve Mario hadn't even heard him come in, so the older boy took matters into his own hand and kicked the plug out of the socket. 

“What happened?” Mario looked around in confusion “Oh Marco, you're back”   
Marco ignored Mario's words and walked over to the younger man and pressed his lips against Mario's mouth softer ones. Leaving a hot but passionate there then quickly breaking away. 

“I have a present for you” Marco winked   
“Really? I love presents”   
Marco handed the small pink bag to Mario “Look inside”   
“Marco what the fuck?” Mario said in confusion while he pulled out the most kinkiest women's underwear he had ever seen in his life.   
“Do you like them?”  
“You seriously don't think I am going to wear these do you?” Mario looked at them in disgust.   
“They are sexy”  
“On a woman maybe”   
“Just try them on please” Marco pouted   
“Oh ok”

Mario grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom. Quickly tossing his tshirt onto the floor and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles together and kicking them off his ankles. Mario pulled the black lacy thong out of the bag and closely inspected it. 

Mario pulls on the thong and looks at himself through the large mirror. The lace pressed tightly around his cock. The material being a little too small and some of his cock poked out of the underwear. Even though they are supposed to, the annoying thing that stuck up his crack is rather annoying. All the same with one last breath, Mario stepped out of the bathroom. 

Marco's mouth fell open “Oh my god”  
Mario blushed “What do you think?”  
“Can I fuck you?”  
Mario rolled his eyes “I thought that was kind of the point. 

Marco said nothing just stepped forward and took Mario into his arms. Tossing the younger boy over his shoulders then making his way upstairs and into the bedroom where he then dropped Mario down onto the double bed and broke away from him to remove his own clothes. 

Having removed his shoes and coat while Mario was in the bathroom, Marco ripped his tshirt over his head and laid it on the back of a chair. Next he undid the belt buckle and dropped the denim onto the floor with his boxers and kicked them off his ankles only to pick them up and carefully drop them on the back of the chair with his tshirt. 

A now very naked Marco stalked his way over to the bed to the bed. Mario licked his from the hungry look in his lovers eyes. Mario spread his legs and Marco settled in between them, mouth watering from he cock bulging out of Mario's panties. 

A damp patch had formed at the front of the younger man's underwear. Marco licked across the strip while rubbing Mario through the flimsy material. Mario threw his head back and moaned, Marco had taken the cloth covered head of his cock into his mouth and lightly sucked on him.  
“Marcooo, fuck me please”  
Marco narrowed his eyes “Sluts don't ask, sluts get what they are given”   
“Marco...”  
“Just joking, but you are wearing these while I fuck you”   
“ok” Mario choked 

Mario knew the rules and rolled onto his front, pushing his ass high up in the air. Marco knelt down behind his lover and pushed fabric of the panties to one side, revelling his pink pucker. Marco wasted no time and plunged two fingers into the ring of heat. The two of them did this so often Mario didn't need much prep. It was like the younger man had moulded to the shape of Marco's cock. Just the thought of it could have made Marco come on the spot. 

Marco added a third, then a fourth digit and pounded them into his younger lover just to be on the safe side but quickly withdrew his fingers when Mario accepted them easily. 

Marco nudged the pre cum dribbled cock against the entrance of Mario's hole, lightly pushing in then pulling out back just to be a tease. Marco slammed forward harshly, he had reached the hilt in one swift move thanks to Mario's very open hole. Not bothering to stall because Mario didn't need that and pulled the whole way out and slamming back into him. Mario groaned and arched his back, Marco having caught his prostate in the process. Marco repeated the motion four more times then started a rough hard pace. The younger man fell forward and gripped the sheets from the sheer force from Marco's thrusts. Mario loved their loved rough making and wouldn't have it any other way. Marco began to hit Mario's prostate with every slam into his body, the younger man rubbed his clothed erection against the bed sheets. It didn't take long for the younger man to fall over the edge waves and waves of pleasure ran through as he came hard into the underwear while calling out Marco's name. Marco continued to slam into Marco while he pleasure of his orgasm ran through him. Marco himself is close now and managed six more hard thrusts until he pulled out. 

“Mario turn over” Marco growled  
Mario grunted but he did as he was told, knowing full well what is coming next. Marco furiously jerked off over the younger man's face, Mario poked his tongue out while Marco's seed painting his face in thick white spurts. Some of the liquid actually fell onto his tongue but most ended up in his hair and eyes. 

“That's how a good slut should look” Marco winked   
Mario pouted “Marco”  
Marco collapsed in bed next to his lover and pressed a soft kiss onto his pink lips “You know, I love you to the moon and back Mario”  
“yes and I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a more explicit chapter of what happens when Marco gets home. What do you guys think?


End file.
